The Beginning
by Dracorex17
Summary: The Yeerks have won Earth, but there are still Animorphs fighting. Will the new group of Animorphs defeat the Yeerks and win Earth back, or will they die trying? SYOC *CLOSED*
1. SYOC Form

Name:

Age: (12-17)

Gender:

Race: (Human, Andalite, Hork Bajir, etc.)

Can morph?:

If so, what?: (maximum of ten)

Personality: (detailed)

Looks: (Detailed)

Are you ok with your character having a relationship?:

Theme song: (optional)

Anything else:


	2. Character List

**Major:**

Dakota Johnson

Dracorex Jackson

Rissa James

Carol Rudolf

Adolpha

Tyrilph-Varden-Rosngel

**Minor:**

Chen821

Dezia Vark


	3. Chapter 1

Dracorex's POV

Hey. The name's Dracorex. You probably don't know me, but I like to keep it that way. If the government knew about me and my friends, then we'd all suffer a fate worse than death and Earth would be the way it is forever. Well, my friends and I are working to change that. All of you now know about the Yeerks. Most of you probably are controllers at this very moment. Don't worry. We're working to force the Yeerks off of Earth. How? We have the one ability that no other human has: We can morph into any animal that we can touch.

We use this power to fight back. We're the only resistance that we know of that is fighting back against the Yeerks. If we didn't, then Earth would be lost entirely. We don't want that. We want Earth back and we're fighting back to get it back. So, if you have given up because you think that there's nothing that can save you, then I hear to tell you that there is hope. And it's fighting for Earth and all of its people. Now, here's how my friends and I fight to get Earth back and how we made some new friends along the way...

I'm hiding behind a dumpster. Patrols walk past the dumpster, waving their flashlights around for an stragglers. I hold my breath and hope that they don't find me. After a moment, they move on. I let the breath out then quickly shoot out from behind the dumpster. My friends are counting on me to get to our hiding place without being caught. If I get caught, then they have no one to really lead them.

I dive through an open door, sprint through the house, and leap into a hidden tunnel. The tunnel is hidden behind a huge painting. I hurry through the tunnel until I walk into a small room where my friends are waiting.

Dakota, my wingman, is leaning against a wall to my right. His hands are in the pockets of his jeans. Carol, the cheerbringer, is lounging on a small box next to Dakota. She is smiling and trying to cheer up Dakota, who looks upset. I felt sorry for him. He had gone through more than the rest of us. His entire family had been taken and infested. We all try to keep his spirits up, but sometimes it was hard. Rissa is standing on Dakota's other side. She's patting his shoulder, trying to sooth him the best she could. Adolpha and Ty stand on the other side of the room. Adolpha and Ty are very similar even though they're different species.

Adolpha is a human like the rest of us. She's very stubborn, but is always there for us. Ty, on the other hand, isn't human. He's the only Andalite that we know of that is free. His real name is Tyrilph-Varden-Rosngel, but we call him Ty for short. His pale tan fur stands out in the small green room. His stalk eyes scan the room while his main eyes are looking directly at me.

"Hey. Dracorex is here." Ty says in everyone's head. Everyone turns to face me.

"Glad you could make it, leader." Dakota says with a small smile.

I smile back. "Yeah. Patrols held me up for a couple minutes, but I made it."

Rissa nods. "Alright. So, what are we going to do? Have you heard anything from Dezia or Chen?"

I nod. "Yeah. They told me that the Yeerks plan to build a tower on the moon that will radiate Kandrona all across the Earth."

Everyone pales.

"But if they do that, then they won't need to go to the Yeerk Pools anymore and they could focus even more man power on finding us." Carol says quietly.

"Yeah. That's why we've got to stop them from launching the spaceship that'll send the tower to the moon." I explain quickly. "We need to infiltrate the NASA building and stop them from sending it up."

Adolpha glances aruond at everyone. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm all for going and crashing the building."

Carol shakes her head slightly. "You're all for going anywhere where you can kick some Yeerk butt, but have you ever thought that we could get killed or worse captured and infested?"

"She's got a point there. What if they catch us and infest us? Then they'll know where all of our hide outs are and slowly catch the rest of us." Ty interjects.

"I know that, but we deal with that risk everytime we go on a mission. So, it'll be just like every other mission. We be careful and finish the mission all the way through." Dracorex replies slowly.

After a moment, everyone nods.

"Alright then. Lets go kick some Yeerk butt." Adolpha says, starting towards the door. I follow behind her while everyone else files out behind me. Adolpha checks to make sure the room is safe before we all pile into the room.

"Now, before we do anything, we've got to have a plan." Carol says, turning to the rest of us. "I think we need to enter through the front. If we morph small enough animals, the we should be able to get in without being detected and destroy the tower without having to fight a single guard getting in. Getting out will be the hard part."

"Lets just wing it on the way out. We've gotten out of tougher situations by just winging it." Dakota adds.

I nod. "Alright. We'll go with that. Rissa, you will be our look out on the outside. Tell us if any reinforcements coming running. The rest of us will slip inside and take out the tower. Got it?" Everyone nods. "Alright then. Lets go."

I concentrate on the mental image of the Peregrine Falcon. A moment later, the changes start to occur.

A feather pattern etches itself across my skin as my skin turns a light blue. My mouth melds together then hardens into a beak. I try not to pay attention to the rest of the changes. Morph is pretty cool, but it can be disgusting to watch. I glance around to see that the others are morphing into birds too. Dakota into a Golden Eagle, Carol into a Northern Pygmy Owl, Rissa into a Barn owl, and Ty into a sparrow. I couldn't see Adolpha since she was behind me. Once everyone was finished morphing, they all turn towards the window.

"Remember, one at a time!" I call out in thought speak.

"Yeah. We remember." Dakota calls back, shooting out the window.

Everyone shoots out the window one at a time until everyone's flying within thought speak distance. We could already see the NASA building a mile away. We were heading towards where we'd stop the launching of the spaceship and hopefull get out alive... hopefully.


End file.
